


Lifetimes

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Immortals AU, Mystery, Slow Burn, Whump, canonical character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: At first glance, she thought he was dead.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambigiousgelpens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambigiousgelpens/gifts).



> First of all, this is me being 100% honest: this fic will not be finished. This would be the first chapter, but I haven't really been inspired to write for Timeless in awhile, except as a crossover with other shows. So most likely, the rest of this will not go up. In the end notes, I'll describe how I imagine that the rest of the fic would go, if you're curious. 
> 
> But at the encouragement of a dear friend, I've decided to go ahead and share some of my unfinished Timeless works. <3 
> 
> If you choose to read this, I really hope you enjoy it!

At first glance, she thought he was dead.

There was blood- _ so much blood, and she hadn’t fainted in centuries, but the world swayed for a few moments too long _ -and a man slumped on the sidewalk. His clothes were riddled with bullet holes. Instinctively, she tensed, scanning the area for threats, but saw nothing.

Stomach turning, she closed her eyes. That was one thing she hadn’t quite been able to get used to, even after all these years: the unexpected deaths, the misery hidden on every street corner. 

It was senseless.

Someone would find him soon, and the last thing she needed was police attention, so she turned to go. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, because it seemed wrong to say nothing at all.

He groaned.

She froze, whirling back to face him, mind racing. He had moved, rolled onto his back, and was looking at her with nothing short of devastation. Tears were in his eyes, falling freely down his bloodied face.

“Please,” he croaked, fighting some unseen force to get a single word out. “Please.”

So much blood. 

He might still have been alive, but there was no way he would be for long. Still, she owed it to him to try. 

“Hello!” She tried to feign optimism. “I’m Lucy. What’s your name?” 

No response. Just a blank stare, and more tears. Oh, the poor man. She knelt beside him, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiping his face clean. 

“I’m going to go get help, okay?” Not that it would do any good. It was too late. No one but her could possibly lose so much blood and survive. But she couldn’t just leave him. She couldn’t just abandon him without trying to do something, anything. No one deserved that kind of fate. 

This, at least, drew a response from him. He whimpered, shaking his head frantically. “No, please no, they might-they might find me-please-” 

“Who might find you?” If she was lucky, she might be able to get a name. An anonymous telegram to the local police force might at least point them in the right direction. Might be able to bring justice for this man, for all that it would do. “Who did this to you?” 

“Rittenhouse.” There was something dark in his tone, something that conjured up images of monsters and shadows. 

Rittenhouse. The word echoed around in her mind, uncomfortably familiar. Where had she heard it before? It was there, at the tip of her tongue, lost between centuries of memories. The human mind wasn’t made to hold so much; there was a reason she put everything in her journals. 

Making a mental note to check later, she took his hand. “I’m sorry. I promise you, he will be brought to justice.”

He frowned. “Not  _ he.  _ They.” A cough cut off whatever else he was going to say, and her heart twisted.There was no sense in going for help, she decided. It was far too late. The least she could do was stay by his side, so he wouldn’t be alone in his last moments. 

She ran a hand through his hair, and he leaned into her touch, eyes falling shut. 

“Shhhh.” She hummed softly. “It’ll all be taken care of.”

Time lost meaning as they stayed there, her holding him close and whispering reassurances. Finally, his sobs quieted, and he didn’t move. 

Dead, she decided, but when she started to maneuver herself away from him, his grip tightened. “Please.” The same quiet refrain. “Can I… Come with you?”

How was he still alive?

(A prickle knocked at the back of her mind. Was it possible-? But no. There wasn’t anyone else like her. She knew that by now.)

“Can you stand up?” She asked instead.

To her surprise, he did so with relative ease. He moved slowly, but rose to his feet and offered her his hand, tugging her up. 

“How-?” She started, and he winced.

“Not my blood.” He wouldn’t meet her eyes. “My-my wife. My little girl. They-” He could say no more. No matter; she understood. 

For one terrifying second, she wondered if he was responsible for this. If maybe he had snapped, killed his family, and was now trying to find another victim. But his aching loss seemed real enough, and there was still the matter of that word. 

_ Rittenhouse. _

She just knew she had heard it somewhere before.

Besides, if he was looking for another victim, he was going to be sorely disappointed. 

“Come on, let’s get you to a hospital.”

His eyes flashed. “No! No hospital. They’ll find me. They’ll-no hospital. Please.” 

A voice she couldn’t quite recognize echoed in her mind.  _ Lucy, honestly, how do you find yourself in these situations? And to just assume that I’ll help you, well past midnight-  _

She blinked, and the memory faded. No matter; she was used to that. 

“Very well.” She couldn’t hardly take him back to her place; it wouldn’t be proper. But she could pay for a room for him for the night. “I know a place.”

-

The Carlin Inn was not much to look at; the building was cracked and faded, with more than one window completely shattered. But when Lucy handed the clerk a wad of cash, he handed them a key without question. 

The unfamiliar man she had somehow acquired refused to tell her his name, but seemed unable to stop saying hers. “Lucy,” he murmured again and again, like she was the only word he knew. “Lucy. Lucy.” 

“Yes.” She gestured to the dusty room. “Will you be alright on your own?”

Panic shot through his eyes, but after a moment, he nodded. “Alone. ‘s good. Alone.”

That was a bit of a concerning statement, but she hadn’t pursued a friendship in well over a hundred years, so perhaps she didn’t have room to judge. “If I were you, I’d try to get as far away as possible. Rittenhouse sounds dangerous.”

Once again, he nodded, but she was not quite certain he was listening.

“Goodnight, Mister…” She tried one last time, but he said nothing.

She was almost to the door when his voice stopped her. “So many of them… They should’ve killed me.”

Oh, her heart threatened to break completely. “You’re alive for a reason, okay? Remember that.”

It was a mantra she clung to when the world seemed too overwhelming, when the darkness threatened to overwhelm her. Hopefully it could comfort him during this time as well.

With that, she left, vanishing into the night. 

The incident set on her mind for many nights, but by the second, the word Rittenhouse was utterly forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... And so, a century passes, and Lucy forgets about the incident. It becomes a footnote in one of her journals. 
> 
> Flynn, however, remembers. He remembers the mysterious woman who saved him, and it doesn't take him long to find out that she's immortal, too. (He didn't know he was immortal before this; it's possibly the worst way to find out.) 
> 
> He becomes lowkey obsessed with her, trying to reach out and make contact with her over the years, but she's good at staying on the run; she doesn't want anyone to find her. Meanwhile, he takes her words as a sign that he's supposed to destroy Rittenhouse-that's the reason he's still alive-and that belief is only confirmed when he finds a journal that she lost centuries ago: one of her first. It details everything she once knew about Rittenhouse, including that she's the heir. 
> 
> So when he finally finds her, in modern times, she has absolutely no memory of him, and is rather alarmed by this vigilante immortal. So he spends awhile trying to recruit her, she fights him, and of course they eventually end up on the same side, slowly falling for each other as they find ways to make peace with their pasts and make Rittenhouse pay. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
